


24. Drowning

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [24]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank can’t swim. It’s a fact that not even Connor knows about. Until Hank gets pushed into the water by a man who's been attacking androids, and specifically an android close to Connor.





	24. Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Matthew is the name I gave to the really cute android that Connor freed in the CyberLife tower, who then told him he was the one that freed them. https://78.media.tumblr.com/e41d5512d25b1d56cae602d954512476/tumblr_p9t375wzA61r38ekmo2_640.gif
> 
> Headcanon: Matthew can't use grammar contractions.

********“Fuck, Connor!” Hank stood abruptly from his desk, his eyes fixed on his monitor. “We got a tip on our case, the Android’s are being destroyed across Detroit? An attack is happening _now_ , a few blocks away. We gotta move fast.”

“Lead the way, Lieutenant.”

* * *

Hank had never run so fast in his life. Maybe Connor was onto something with this whole less-burgers-more-vegetables thing… Connor ran behind him, following him to where the attack had been reported from.

As they approached the address, they spotted two figures, silhouetted by the sunset. One desperately tried to escape the other, and was failing to do so. Hank picked up the pace, Connor running ahead. As they approached, they were able to make out voices.

_“Fucking Android! Stay fucking still!”_

_“No! Please, I-I do not want to die!”_

Hank had never seen Connor’s LED flicker to red so fast in his fucking life. Whatever Connor had realized wasn’t good, that much was obvi-

“MATTHEW!”

_Fuck, no._

The two figures stopped and turned to see Connor, the taller figure tossing the other down and running down towards the bridge. Connor ignored him, skidding to a halt and dropping to the fallen figure’s side. As Hank caught up with him, he realized it was, in fact, Matthew who had been attacked.

“Matthew…” Connor sat Matthew up against the building behind him and took Matthew’s face in his hands, scanning him desperately. God, the poor android was a wreck. One optical unit was damaged beyond repair, and one arm had been severed at the elbow. Connor cursed, trying to think of something to do to help.

“Connor.” Matthew’s vocal unit’s had taken a hit by the sounds of it. “You need to catch him before he harms another android.”

“B-but you-”

“ _Please_.” Matthew pleaded, taking Connor’s hand in his. “His name is Tobias Walker, he is 38 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a navy bomber jacket and black trousers.”

“Alright.” Connor whispered. He didn’t even think as he pressed a kiss to Matthew’s forehead, quickly picking himself up and turning to Hank.

“I heard him, I’ll go the long way, cut him off at the bridge.”

“I’ll follow his route.” Connor nodded before running off after the man. Hank gave Matthew a reassuring smile before going his own way.

* * *

When Hank got to the bridge, he slowed down, looking around. It didn’t even hit him that this was the last place he and Cole and visited before the accident, like it usually did. He worried that he’d been too slow, or that Tobias had changed direction on his way there.

Suddenly, Tobias ran around the corner, far slower than when he’d first started running, Connor hot on his tail.

Connor leapt at him, wrapping his arms around Tobias’ chest and throwing his weight back to drag the man down to the floor. Tobias growled and struggled to get free, hitting Connor with whatever he could as Connor dragged him to his feet.

“If you so much as _touch_ that android again, I will _personally_ send you to an early grave! Laws be damned!” Connor hissed, earning a chuckle from Hank.  

Tobias threw his elbow back, hitting Connor in his left optical unit, causing the android to cry out and release him. Tobias made a break for it, Hank preparing to cut him off. Tobias slammed into Hank and shoved him back, pushing him over the fence and into the river.

Connor grabbed Tobais’ shoulder and spun him around, throwing a punch to his face, knocking him down. He grabbed Tobias’ by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his face.

“I assure you, you won’t get away with what you’ve done.” Connor spat before slamming his head against Tobais’, effectively knocking him out. He smiled in satisfaction as the man fell to the floor.

_Matthew was safe now._

“Hank! I got him!” Connor turned, his LED blue as he beamed, only for his smile to fade when he couldn’t see him. “Hank?” He called, running over to the fence and looking down into the water. His LED went red.

A few bubbles escaping to the surface alerted Connor to Hank’s location.

“Hank!” Connor didn’t waste a second, jumping into the water and swimming down, grabbing his father-figure around the waist and swimming back up with him. As they broke the surface, Hank spluttered, clinging to Connor like a lifeline as he coughed up water.

“Hank! Are you alright?!” Connor asked, LED flickering as he swam to a set of stairs along the wall.

“Y-yeah… fuck, water’s freezing…” Hank shivered through his coughing fit.

“I am warming my body temperature to warm you up.” Connor informed him. “You never told me that you can’t swim.”

“I never expected to take a dive.” Hank retorted as Connor pulled him out the water and onto the stairs. “Go to your boyfriend, I’m fine.”

“He is not-”

“Bullcrap.” Hank chuckled. “Go, you fucking android.”

“I am not leaving you here to freeze. You are coming with me.” Connor informed him, throwing Hank’s arm over his shoulder and standing with him. “I thank you in advance for your cooperation.”

* * *

“Connor!” Matthew beamed when he saw Connor and Hank approaching, Tobias being dragged behind them. Connor’s LED flickered red with urgency as he let go of Hank and dropped Tobias, before lowering himself to his knees besides where Matthew was still sitting on the ground.

“Why are you still here? It is dangerous.” Connor whispered, pulling Matthew’s arm around his shoulders and pulling him up. Matthew fell limply against Connor, earning a shocked gasp from Connor. “Matthew?”

“I am okay…” Matthew whispered. “Tobias severed my connection to my left leg.” Connor’s LED flashed yellow before returning to its nervous red.

“I’ll have to take you the the DPD for questioning… I have contacted Elijah Kamski, he is bringing an emergency technician to help with- with repairs…”

“Connor, you are trembling…” Matthew breathed. “Are you okay?”

“I was scared…” Connor whispered, pressing his forehead to Matthews. “I-I was so scared…”

“I was scared too…” Matthew clung to Connor, despite only having one usable hand. “I contacted the Detroit Police Department myself when I was attacked. I… I wanted to see you, just one more time, in case he terminated me…”

“Don’t.” Connor pleaded. “I don’t want to think about that.”

“I am okay, Connor.” Matthew smiled. Connor pulled away and smiled back, their LED’s flickering to pink and blinking in sync.

“You two are gonna give me goddamn cavities.” Hank spoke up, Tobias slung over his shoulder. Connor blushed a soft blue as he turned to Hank.

“Apologies, Lieutenant. I forgot you were here.”

“Gee, thanks, kid.” Hank chuckled. “Come on, love birds. Let’s get back to the station.”

* * *

Connor watched as Gavin questioned Matthew in the interrogation room. Gavin was surprisingly gentle with him, being mindful not to use any cursive language, which Connor was grateful for. Once they were finished, Gavin helped Matthew to stand before guiding him out to where Connor was waiting.

“Thank you, Gavin…” Connor whispered, moving to take Matthew from him. Matthew nuzzled Connor’s neck, earning a soft blush from the ex-deviant hunter.

“Whatever, lover-boy.” Gavin winked before turning and leaving the room. Connor watched as Richard swooped in from the left, placing a cup of coffee atop Gavin’s head before leaving in the opposite direction. Gavin grabbed the coffee and growled, chasing after him.

“Dick! Get back here! I could’a dropped that!”

“Connor?” Connor blinked as fingers clicked in front of him. He turned to see Hank looking concerned. “You okay?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Kamski’s here.”

“Brilliant, thank you, Lieutenant.” Connor smiled. “Shall we go, Matthew?”

“Yes, please.”

Hank watched the two leave, shaking his head with a fond smile.

* * *

“Hank! Stop it! You are supposed to love me, not be mean!” Connor cried, reaching for a Thirium slushie Hank had made. Matthew giggled as he watched Connor jump for it, sipping his own slushie, Thirium tinting his lips.

“You can have it when you confess that you’re boyfriends!”

“Hank, you are childish.” Connor muttered, backing down. 

“Connor, you can share mine.” Matthew smiled.

“Hey, no! He’s gotta confess!”

“I have nothing to confess to.” Connor smirked, walking over to Matthew and taking a sip of his slushie. “Thank you. At least one of you loves me back.”

The realization at what Connor had just said had multiple effects: Hank almost dropped the slushie in shock, Matthew’s LED flickered pink so quickly that Hank was surprised the bulb didn’t blow, and Connor’s LED flashed red. “I-I…”

“I’ll take that as a confession.” Hank chuckled, handing over the slushie. Connor took it wordlessly, sulkily sipping through the straw like a 5 year old. Matthew laughed, resting his head on Connor’s shoulder. Connor blinked down at him, resting his own head a-top Matthew's, his LED turning pink to match the android's.

“Hank…?” Connor whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I think we might be boyfriends.”


End file.
